There Is Still Something There
by DarkSummerAngle13
Summary: Runo is getting married! To Dan? No! Wait what! How could that be? Can Dan change her mind and stop her? Can he remind her that There Is Still Something There. Runo knows that there is something but is it love or hate? by me & PussyCatMewMew


Chapter 1~ Forgotten Memories Re-Awakend

**Hey everybody here's another story. I got this idea and I just had to write it down. this is another very special story because I am working with my pal PussyCatMewMew. We talked about this and wrote it out I hope everybody likes this. Reviews would be great so if you don't mind donate a few just a simple one that says if you like it or not. **

**"**Nobody ever forgets where thee buried their sadness"

Chapter 1~ Memories Re-Awakend

"We have arrived at our destination..." Runo heard the anounser speak through the speaker. Runo smiled brightly finally home after two years.

As Runo got up she could'nt help but think of how perfect life for her is now. Well after she got over the fact that she and Dan were calling it quites. Yes they broke up, or rather he was breaking up with her, the reason being Dan was eaither across the sea in his new home or in another planet saving them from wars and stuff. Truth to be told Dan did not have time for a girlfriend right now and he was'nt sure when he would have time for one so he simply called her one day and told her that they could'nt be together anymore.

Runo at first was furious. "Why would Dan say that!" She would often ask herself that, "Did he not love me enough? Or was there another girl?" She would often block this thoughts by simply replying to herself that what was done was done and there was'nt anybody who could change that.

Runo shook her head and waited for the cars to stop, so she could cross the streets. She looked both ways and started walking towrds the direction of her parked car in the airport parking lot. On her way she noticed people gasping at the sight of her return it was ordinary since everybody knew her.

"Look Runo's back!" She heard a woman say.

"Yeah and look she's wearing an engament ring..." She smirked as she looked at her ring finger and there it was her new ring! Yes Runo would'nt be Runo Misaki anymore, no because in a matter of six weeks she would become Runo Smith.

"Wonder who she's marrying?" She heard the women ask herself.

"Wait maybe she got together with her ex Daniel Kuso again." The other replied.

"No they broke up when she was seventeen and since she is now nineteen I dout it and besides I heard Dan Kuso was going out with a girl he met in Bayview." Runo blicked her eyes several times and then she closed them shut.

_Why would I care besides me and Dan were over three years ago. _She thought to herself. Yet her girly side took over and she found herself wanting to learn more.

"I heard that too...Um yeah I think that's actually the reason Dan dumped her; because he wanted to go out with the girl I think her name is um...Fabia? Aw yes Fabia that's her name." Runo felt her heart break into millions of pieces, so that's the reason he broke up with her.

_Runo he's the past and besides your getting married to Alex remeber, and life it going to be perfect._ She thought to herself smiling at the name of Alex.

Alex Smith was a guy she met one day, weeks after the world **single** finally made sence. He came in the resturant asking for diretions, and somehow they found themself's talking and talking for hours. He stole her first smile in weeks and her first laugh too. Finally as he was about to leave he asked her if she would do him the honer of taking her on a date. At first Runo thought she could'nt but then the word **single **kept going through her mind so she accepted.

The date was great and they kept seeing each other for several days intill finally he asked her to be his girlfriend, she said yes. Then Alex stayed for a extra year just to be close to her. Runo was sure Dan would not do that and she did not blame him no she understood but having this new attention felt great. The following year he asked her to go to Italy with him she asked her parents who easily said yes; since they liked Alex. Runo soon found herself staying there in extra year since she had a plesent time with the Smith's.

The Smith's were a rather wealthy family who were generous to everyone. Mrs. Smith was a middle aged women who took a liking to Runo the moment she saw her. Mr. Smith well he was'nt there he was...um...in heaven but from what she found out he was an important person in Runo's boyfriends life. One day Alex opend up to her and Runo found herself cuddeld up hearing him intill he fell asleep. A week later Runo got the surprice of her life when he proposed to her she accepted eagerly.

Runo smiled at what happend next. When they got home from the fancy resturent she called Alice. She did not know how she took it, considering all she said was that she was coming home, to not tell her parents and that she and Alex were...Thats when the line went dead. She giggled as she imagined Alice worried expression since she was crying; she proubably thought that Runo and Alex broke up.

Finally as she arrived to her destination of the parking lot she unlocked her dusty car. She sighed and smiled she wanted to go home and tell her parents the news. She felt as if everything was perfect; now all she needed was the approvel of her parents. She laughed as she imagined her fathers reaction towrds it. "_oh god please let him accept that I am not little anymore_" Runo thought to herself true she would always be her dad's little girl but the fact was that Runo had grown up and that he simply could'nt be too over protective anymore. Runo sighed and then thought of her mother. Her mother would be happy which was good, her friends well... Alice would support her, but Julie would be against it since she would often tell Runo she prefered Dan better but well Dan and Runo were over so she would have to live with it.

Runo pulled her long wavey hair in a high ponytail leaving her bangs framing her face. She enterd her car making sure her dress did not crinkle. Yes Runo Misaki was wearing a dress. Why? Well simply because Italy was a place where it was...hot and wearing jeans and a t-shirt was NOT an option. Runo looked into her mirros and desended to her destination.

As she pulled in her former home drive way she stoped and admaired her soon to be former home. Former since Alex brought a aparment in Wardington so he could please her. On summers they would vist his home and so the cycle would begin. Oh how Runo wished Alex would be here with her but unfortently he came here earlier then she did, to resove papers and suff so when she was done here she would meet him in the new aparment. They needed to paint and decorate an move in but the first things they would do together and the last after the wedding.

•~*Runo's P.O.V.•~*

"Mom Dad,...Alice." I called out my family members. Soon Alice came right up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Runo you must be devestated...Why did you guys break up?" Asked Alice worrying I laughed and Alice frowend.

"Well I am not and actually we never broke up in the first place." I was about to further explain when my parents came in.

"Sweety your back! What a wonderful surpice where's Alex?" Asked my mom. I smiled brightly and started walking towrds them and hugged my parents.

"Well he's fixing the paper work for our new aparment. He also came to Japen earlier since he had a meeting early for work but you'll see him soon." I told them.

"Wait _our_ aparment as in your moving together! But your not even married." My dad yelled out raged, I simply giggled.

"Don't worry Dad were getting married see." I said showing my parents and Alice my ring. They gasped my Dad fainted my mom went to his side and Alice froze. Suddenly I heard a scream I turend and found my err second best friend? I was'nt sure what to call Julie anymore.

"Julie wh-" she cut me off as she started shaking my sholders.

"No Runo you can't get married he's not right for you. Why? When did you even decide to marry What's his name." I frowend at Julie then something happend, I heard his voice, the voice that hunted my dreams the voice that broke my heart.

"What? Your getting married?" I turend and found my ex boyfriend Dan. I gasped. What was he doing here! Ugh why when I am happy does he come. This is'nt far no not one bit.

_Runo stop it! You can't let him see you mad, no you have to let him know that you're over him...Right? Stop douting yourself Runo you're getting married for heavens sake. Ugh stop it they're starting to stare at you Runo...Well don't just stand there say something!_ I told my self I breathed in and out hopeing I could fake it.

"Dan what are you doing here? No matter I am, is'nt it great! Were getting married in a month. Oh so much planning to do so little time but oh well it will all be worth it." I said faking fake happines wait I am happy just not happy Dan's here.

"Oh um yeah I guess." He said with sadness in his voice. I smiled inside.

_Ha! Now you know how I felt when you dumped me for that stupid chick Fabia! Oh well Dan you loose I win. Ha ha HA!_

"Um so umm where's Alex excatly?" Said Alice trying to ease the tension.

"Well fixing the paper work for _**our**_ aparment. Which reminds me I have to meet him in a matter of mintues...Mom Dad see ya later kay...Alice I have great news! And um see ya Julie and Dan I guess?" I waved before I vanished.

I was'nt supposed to be meeting Alex intill maybe two more hours more but I just wanted to leave! Dan's precence brought confussion to me I mean why was he here? Was he trying to make my life misreable was'nt it enough for him to cheat on me and break my heart or does he want to ruin my life completly. I sighed as I walkeld on the path way to the park. Forgotten memories made themselfs visable now. Memories of the gang, memories of me and...Dan. I stoped someone was following me. I instunly knew who it was.

"Why are you following me?" I asked tierdly.

"Umm I just wanted to talk to you." I heard him say I sighed. I knew he would do this at one point in life but I guess better now then later.

"About?" I asked turning and meeting his gaze. Brownish reddish met greenish. I instunly felt my heart skip beats but I quickly fixed my composher.

"Us..." And that's how my forgotten memories got re-awaked with that simple word.

To be continued...

**So did you guys like it. We hope you did. But if you did not tell us anyway we really would like to know because your opinon matters a lot. On to other issues...Updates will be slow i mean both me and my friend have shool and other stories but if you insist we will try to put up a chapter at least 1 every TWO weeks or so. plz understand Well see ya. From You Humbel Authors PussyCatMewMew and DarkSummerAngle13**


End file.
